


Wake Up

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [7]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, F/F, Murder, Sad, This is so sad., all angst, no happy ending, robberies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Catalina leaves to get groceriesWhen she comes back, the love of her life is dead.And it's all her fault.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad.

Anne woke up slowly and late.

She drowsily reached out for her wife, Catalina.

Upon hitting the bed, Anne called out “Lina, baby?” 

No response. Anne realized that a post it note was stuck to her head.

_ She knows that I hate that. _

It read:

_ Hey, I’m at the store, should be back in at 10. _

_ ~ Catalina _

Anne looked over at the clock. It was about 9:30.

_ Okay then. I should start getting dressed, and make breakfast. _

But before Anne could begin, she heard a noise from the living room. Anne stood still for a moment. Waiting quietly, then she heard it more clearly.

“Be quiet!You’ll wake up the girl.”

“Why can’t we just tie her up?”

“Because then she’d be awake and could give a description of us.”

“Isn’t that what the mask is for?”

“Voices, height, shoes. There are other things.”

_ Thieves. _

Anne moved slowly to get her knife. Once she retrieved it, she began to move out of the bedroom.Looking around the corner Anne moved silently. When she entered the living room no one was there.

_ Where’d they go? _

Anne moved to the kitchen next. 

_ They must’ve already left. _

Anne stood up slowly, still unsure as to where they were, when she heard

“Shit!”

Anne gasped and turned around.

And the man shot.

________

Catalina had only been gone an hour.

_An hour_.

But an hour was long enough.

As she turned on to her street, she saw ambulances, and police cars. Pulling up to her driveway, Catalina realized that they were at her house. She got out of the car quickly and ran up to the officer guarding the house.

“What happened?” Catalina asked desperately.

The officer looked at her. “Are you Catherine Aragon?” Catalina nodded quickly. “Is this your wife, Anne Aragon?” The officer reached out a hand to grab a bag. A picture of her Anne was in it. Covered in blood. “Yes.” Catalina replied worriedly. “Where is my wife?” The officer ignored her question. “A couple of guys broke into your house while you were out. Your wife confronted them. The neighbors reported gunshots coming from your house.” 

“Where is my wife?” Catalina asked desperately.

The officer took a breath and sighed. “I’m sorry for your loss ma'am.” 

Catalina fell to the ground. Only a week ago had they celebrated their 4 year anniversary.

Anne had cooked dinner (And miraculously didn’t ruin it, or burn the house down) and told her

_ I’m not going anywhere. I can give you proof of that too. We both know I am absolutely terrible with money, so I definitely can’t afford a divorce attorney even if I wanted one, and I’m just as bad at lying to you. You are the only one for me Catalina de Aragon. I promise, I am not leaving you for as long as I can help it. _

Anne then took her hand and dragged her to the bedroom, with her green eyes glowing.

And merely an hour before, Catalina had been admiring how adept unconscious Anne was at keeping Catalina in place until she woke up. Anne had tightened her grip on Catalina as she tried to untangle herself. Catalina had laughed and kissed Anne on the cheek. Which made Anne relax. Catalina wrote a note down on a sticky, and decided to put it on Anne’s head. Even though she  _ knew  _ that Anne  _ hated  _ it when she did that. And then she left.

_ I never should’ve left. _

Catalina was sobbing on the gravel. Looking up, she saw two men. Handcuffed and standing next to a police car, preparing to be sent to jail. Catalina stood up, and with surprising speed, ran over to them and attacked them. It took  _ 4  _ police officers to pry her off them.

“ _ You killed my wife! _ ” She sobbed.

“You killed my wife.” She whispered. Over and over again. The agony was almost blinding.

The love of her life was dead.

And now Catalina was all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part two of this. I dunno. I got really sad writing this.


End file.
